Les profs tous les memes
by Ysa
Summary: Fics que g ecrit il y a trois siecles, yaoi, donc homophobes s'abtenir. Couple principale: Mikael x raphael mais c'est un UA en gros c'est pas des anges , j'ai remanié les perso un peu comme je voulais


Ah ! Les Profs tous les mêmes.

Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)

Adresse : Angel sanctuary

Genre :yaoi, romance, OCC

Couple : mikanou aime raphael aime Uriel

Disclaimer : personnages d'Angel sanctuary

: déplacement temporel

présentation de l'histoire : Mikael est en classe un véritable cancre et flash sur son prof de français, Raphael, depuis le début de l'année mais ne sait pas comment l'aborder, heureusement celui ci lui fait une offre assez tentante mais qu'il refuse. Il a également des problèmes familiaux, un frère qui veut le faire " travailler " dans des affaires plus ou moins nettes et qui a également des vues sur le prof de français de son frère qu'il a rencontré à la rencontre parent-professeur.

Chapitre I

Mon amour de prof : 

Mikael avait du mal à se concentrer, en fait il ne foutait rien mais il s'en fichait, la seule chose a peu prés intéressante dans ce cours était le prof de français lui-même et pas les conneries qu'il débitait. Le prof, un grand gars blond toujours bien fringué et tiré à quatre épingles était en train de lire une synthèse que les élèves étaient censés copier, il se baladait dans les rangs pour se faire entendre de chacun, ignorant les propos acerbes de certains élèves ou les petits soupirs enamourées de ses élèves féminines a chaque fois qu'il passait a coté d'elles. Mikael, lui était au dernier rang et écoutait d'un air distrait la voix mélodieuse de son professeur sans pour autant la copier, quand l'adulte arriva à sa table il demanda tout bas a Mikael :

- Vous ne copier pas ?

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard complètement désintéressé :

- et les photocopies, alors ? ça sert a quoi ?

Le prof ne réagit pas à l'effronterie et reprit son manège a travers la classe. Mikael en profita pour bien se rincer l'œil sur la belle vue que lui offrait son prof : de jolies petites fesses bien musclées.

A la fin du cours, Mikael prit son sac et s'apprêtait a partir quand le prof le héla :

- tu sais que demain il y a un devoir ?

- ouais et alors ?

- si tu as le temps, après la classe je peux te donner un cours particulier chez moi, vu tes difficultés .

- désolé mais j'ai autre chose qu'a réviser un devoir de français, m'sieur...

- Raphael.. !

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Raphael alors laisse tomber les " monsieur ", d'accord ?

- Et d'accord .

- Tu fais quoi, le soir après les cours de si important ?

Mikael prit un air blasé :

- oh un peu de règlement de compte, j'aide mon frère dans ses affaires, des choses pas très nettes, pas du tout votre genre ...

- bon, au cas ou tu changerai d'avis, voici mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse .

Raphael lui tendit une carte blanche où étaient inscrites toutes les informations, Mikael y jeta un regard distrait quand son regard fut attiré par l'adresse :

- vous habitez dans ses quartiers ?

- Oui, cela t'étonne ?

- C'est des endroits mal famés . Pas vraiment votre style .mais merci quand même !

Il se barra vite fait, il n'avait pas aimé cette discussion et en même temps elle lui avait fait de bien.

Pov de Mikael :

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce prof ? Je comprendrais s'il me dit qu'il en a marre de me mettre des sales notes mais quand même delà a me donner un cours particulier, chez lui en plus, nan j'ai bien fait de refuser, déjà que je bave par terre quand je le vois en cours mais si en plus il me donne des cours qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

Il rougit en y pensant.

Pov de raphael :

Qu'en sais tu de mon style, Mikael ?rien, comme tout le monde ! Il paraît que tu as des problèmes de famille ? j'aimerai t'aider mais tu n'acceptes pas mon aide. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Non, je ne veux pas !

- Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix

Une porte qui claque, une course sous la pluie, la nuit qui tombe.

Pov de Mikael :

Je l'ai semé, mais chuis tout mouillé et j'ai froid ...si seulement je savais ou j'étais. Il fait noir et j'aime pas le regard de ces gens. Il fait peur, et puis y a un homme qui me demande combien je prends ; je ne comprends pas, combien je prends quoi ? quand il me met la main aux fesses je commence à comprendre. Je cherche a m'enfuir mais il me suit et puis il est pas le seul, deux autres gars s'y mettent. Je trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long dans une flaque, j'essaye de me relever mais mes pieds glissent dans cette putain de flotte et je m'étale encore une fois. Les autres m'ont rattrapés et pendant qu'un me tient les poignets un autre m'écarte les jambes, je crie, je me débats mais personne ne m'aidera j'en suis sur. Je ferme les yeux, appréhendant le moment où ils vont me...je préfère ne pas y penser. C'est étrange, ils ne font rien, je sens même qu'ils desserrent les prises sur moi. J'ouvre timidement les yeux, mais ils ne sont plus là, devant moi se dresse mon prof de français, qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Il rentre peut être chez lui, sa m'indiquerait l'endroit ou je suis; Il me demande si je vais bien, mmmhmhm il est trop gnon avec cet air inquiet qui lui va si bien, en plus la pluie lui plaque les cheveux, c'est vraiment trop chou. Il m'aide à me relever et me dit qu'il va me conduire chez lui.

chez lui

C'est joli comme appartement, je trouve. Il y a dans le salon, deux canapés qui se font face, je m'assois sur l'un. Il revient avec une serviette, et me la posant sur la tête, me dis de m'essuyer les cheveux, il est prévenant sa me plaît que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi. Il me demande si j'ai soif et me tends un verre de coca, je le bois d'un coup, lui se sert une vodka et s'assois en face de moi, sur un canapé, il boit sa vodka par à coups, il est vraiment trop je sais pas combien de temps je vais résister. Il me verse même une petite goutte de vodka sur ma demande, c'est un peu fort même très fort, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux et je tousse un peu mais c'est bon pour se réchauffer. Puis il me demande si je veux des vêtements de rechange et là je ne sais pas si j'ai pas attrapé un rhume sous la pluie et que j'ai de la fièvre ou alors c'est l'alcool mais je commence a devenir de plus en plus graveleux.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez l'intention de m'enlever ceux que j'ai ?

Mon prof ne s'y attendait pas ça c'est sur !Il bafouille un peu avant de répondre, c'est mignon quand il bafouille, comme si son visage d'homme sur de lui n'était qu'une façade.

- Non bien sur que non mais comme tu es mouillé alors je pensais que...

- Que quoi ? que je vous fasse un petit strip-tease bien de chez nous ?

Mon prof est de plus en plus mal, je suis sur que se n'est pas à cause de ce que je dis mais à cause de l'âge auquel je dis sa. Avec la gueule qu'il a nul doute qu'il a déjà connu les femmes et sûrement des plus vulgaires que moi vu son quartier.

Puis étrangement il me sourit :

- Fallait me dire que tu tenais pas l'alcool, je t'en aurais donné moins.

Je voudrais m'excuser, lui dire que je ne pensais pas à ce que je disais mais je ne contrôle plus mon corps ni ma voix, l'alcool a donné libre cours à mes pulsions. Je me lève et m'assois sur ses genoux lui faisant face, je suis spectateur je ne contrôle rien et sa m'énerve, mon corps se colle contre le sien et s'y frotte, puis je rejette la tête en arrière, mes mains vont se perdre dans ses cheveux, lui me regarde faire, indiffèrent ? Sûrement il a toutes les filles a ses pieds alors qu'un gamin a moitié ivre lui fasse la cour...Il me laisse me déhancher sur lui quelques minutes et enfin il réagit(mais non bande de perverses, hein solechan ? ), il prends mes mains et les décrochant de son cou, me les rends puis me repousse gentiment sur mon canapé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas l'alcool fait parfois cet effet, sa ira mieux dans quelques minutes car tu n'en as pas bu beaucoup.

Apres ses paroles rassurantes j'ai presque l'impression que je me contrôle à nouveau quand mes mains glissent et remontent entre mes jambes effectuant ainsi un mouvement de va et viens :

- Sa ne vous donne pas envie ?

Je n'ai que murmuré cette phrase et pourtant j'ai vraiment envie de savoir la réponse.

- non, pas du tout.

Je suis tout déçu même si je suis sous le contrôle de l'alcool, je suis déçu. Je ne lui plais pas et sa me met les nerfs en pelotes, mon cœur se serre, sa me donne envie de vomir. Je crois que je reprends peu à peu mes fonctions dans mon corps, mais j'ai tellement honte que je feins de me souvenir de rien.

- mmmmhhmm qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu te réveilles ?

- Mmmoui qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

- Tu...

Il fut interrompu à son plus grand soulagement par la sonnerie de la porte.

- Je reviens.

Mikael n'entendit d'abord que la porte s'ouvrir, puis des murmures, même en tendant l'oreille il ne distinguait rien de plus que des syllabes incompréhensibles. Il se leva donc silencieusement et se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée, il finit par comprendre enfin ce que son prof et le nouvel arrivant se chuchotaient :

- Tu sais j'ai un élève là se n'est pas prudent.

Il attendra……tu es trop excitant quand tu prends ce petit air coupable qui te vas si bien.

« Je confirme », se dit Mikael, mentalement.

Non, il ne faut pas ……arrête…mon élève dois m'attendre !

Eh bien il attendra encore un peu! Tu sais que ce soir je suis de garde au poste alors soit je t'attends ici pendant que tu revois le gamin chez sa maman, soit tu te prends dix bonnes minutes et je pars sans en demander plus.

Attends moi, je reviens.

Vivement, Mikael se rejeta en arrière et reprit sa place sur le canapé, raphael ne tarda pas a revenir dans le salon où Mikael lui évita la pénible corvée en murmurant qu'il devait partir et qu'il s'excusait de l'avoir déranger si longtemps, puis se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrer, encore rouge cerise de se qu'il avait entendu. Raphael, le regarda partir un peu étonné, il ne pensait pas que se serait si facile de le mettre a la porte après se que la vodka lui avait fait faire.

Mikael partit non sans observer l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte :c'était un homme assez grand, âgé d'une trentaine d'années d'après Mikael, il était brun , les cheveux longs,

« très longs » pensa Mikael, la peau mate, pas d'erreur un beau mec, quoi!

Au revoir monsieur…

…Uriel…

Monsieur Uriel …

L'Uriel en question, sourit malicieusement, puis se penchant, lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

- C'est très vilain d'écouter aux portes les conversations des autres !

Mikael, interdit se demanda comment l'homme avait su, quand Uriel, toujours en chuchotant s'empressa de répondre a ses questions :

Si tu avais l'esprit tranquille, tu ne serais pas aussi rouge, petit curieux!

Je …je suis rouge … ?

Comme un puceau qui vient de lire un magasine porno! Et…bien que je connaisse les goûts de Raphael, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne les laisserait pas a porter des enfants!

JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT!

A la bonne heure, allez file et la prochaine fois, tache de ne pas être aussi rouge, on penserait que c'est toi qui viens de………

AU REVOIR!

Je te revaudrais ça…par exemple, si tu as des problèmes avec la justice…………je suis flic!

Apres cette, ô combien horrible, nouvelle, Mikael se sauva comme il put et se résigna à retourner chez lui.

sur le chemin

Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien le petit copain de Raphael qu'il venait de voir, il se sentit soudain tout honteux de se que l'alcool lui avait fait faire, comment avait il pu croire un seul instant pouvoir rivaliser avec la beauté du ténébreux ? « beau ténébreux » rectifia t il machinalement, enfin rivaliser il ne connaissait pas encore cet Uriel gâté par la nature quand il avait fait la cour à Raphael. Pas étonnant que son corps en pleine puberté n'avait pas excité son prof, avec l'éphèbe brun qu'il venait de voir il comprenait combien allumer une flamme dans le cœur de Raphael serait dure, la réponse de Raphael également se faisait plus clair: pourquoi se contenter d'un gamin quand il pouvait avoir un dieu ? Cet Uriel était un véritable dieu à coté de lui, un dieu dans ses paroles un peu obscènes sans l'être trop, un dieu dans sa manière de murmurer, un dieu dans sa manière d'entreprendre…Il était un dieu dans tant de domaines, pour un peu Mikael en serait tombé amoureux si l'image de Raphael ne venait pas à chaque fois se superposer à celle du brun, il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'être plus qu'un élève mais il n'abandonnait pas d'obtenir rien qu'un baiser.

Il arrivait à la hauteur de sa maison, son frère l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Quand il fut à portée de main, son frère l'attrapa par le col et le maintenant bien en face de son regard perçant lui demanda, d'un ton menaçant :

Où étais tu?

Je…j'étais à un cours particulier…………

Un cours particulier? Toi ? Tu te fiches de moi?

Non, c'est mon prof qui a insisté.

Ton prof? Quel prof?

Mon prof de français…

Le regard de Lucifer se radoucit soudain et lâchant son frère, il le fit entrer dans la maison avec une petite tape sur les fesses bien placée, puis il le fit asseoir à une table en face de lui :

Parle moi de ce prof, c'est bien celui que j'ai croisé à la rencontre parents-professeur ?

Mmoui »marmonna Mikael

Vachement bien foutu ?

Celui là même …

Parfait, demain j'assiste à ton cours ! », puis ignorant l'air désespéré de son frère, il poursuivit :

Et ce soir, tu te mets au travail !

Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas ! »Il se prit une gifle.

Tu feras ce que je te dis ! Je t'ai préparé des vêtements «appropriés », enfile les tout de suite !

Mikael avait jusqu'alors dut successivement trafiquer de la drogue, vendre des revues pornographiques, etc …mais là son frère lui demandait de se prostituer, il sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant le string rouge qu'il allait devoir enfiler pour effectuer son « travail » nocturne. Son frère, le déposa à un endroit qu'il jugeait de «parfait », et Mikael se retrouva dans une rue parsemée de putain comme lui, il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise avec ses grandes bottes de cuir qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, ses collants résilles, son short et son débardeur trop court. Il ne tarda pas à se faire aborder par un homme d'âge mur, « encore un gros pervers »pensa Mikael sauf que là quand l'homme lui demanda son prix, il dut répondre quelque chose. L'homme commença à l'embrasser brutalement, tout en glissant ses mains moites sous son débardeur, Mikael tentait d'expliquer à l'homme qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se donner en public et qu'ils pouvaient prendre une chambre à l'hôtel, l'homme ne voulait rien savoir, il le collait contre le mur en lui murmurant des propos irrévérencieux, Mikael retenait à peine ses larmes, tant il trouvait cela écoeurant ……

Brusquement, le gyrophare d'une voiture de police apparut dans la rue et une dizaine de flics descendirent pour arrêter les demi-mondaines et leurs clients, Mikael à son grand malheur, fut également ramassé, ils furent emmenés au poste où le commissaire les interrogeait un par un. Ironie du sort, c'est derrière les barreaux que Mikael eut le plus peur d'être violé, il passa vers quatre heures du matin devant le commissaire, l'avant-dernier,

Mikael, les yeux rouges, n'osa pas regarder l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Nom ? » marmonna le commissaire machinalement, exténué, Mikael allait répondre quand le flic l'interrompit :

Toi ? hahaha, je pensais pas pouvoir te rendre service aussi tôt !

Mikael releva la tête étonné, et reconnut ……………Uriel qui lui tendait un mouchoir en souriant. Mikael prit le mouchoir et se moucha bruyamment, Uriel fit le tour de son bureau et lui parla soudain gravement :

Dans cette tenue, ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'on t'est pris pour une catin……… »devant le regard de Mikael, Uriel se demanda si il n'avait pas gaffé « ………tu ne faisais pas le tapin, n'est ce pas ? »

………

Tu le faisais ?

………oui………ouin

Mais pourquoi ?

………j'ai besoin d'argent

……tu as besoin de combien ?

En ……en fait c'est quelqu'un qui m'oblige à faire le tapin.

Bon et par soir tu es censé rapporter combien ?

50

Ton proxénète te sous estime beaucoup.

Je fais quoi ?

Trouve toi un autre boulot !

Mikael, renifla :

- Je ne peux pas ! sniiiiiff

Devant le minois désespéré de Mikael, Uriel réfléchit rapidement :

Moi, j'ai peut être un travail pour toi, quand ton proxénète t'indique un quartier ou travailler, tu me contactes, on nettoie le quartier et tu touches une prime, qu'en dis tu ?

C'est risqué

Non, sauf si bien sur un client plus entreprenant que les autres t'empêche de me contacter. Tiens, rapporte ça à ton proxénète !

Il lui tendit une petite liasse de billets que Mikael serra contre sa poitrine. Puis il lança un regard implorant à Uriel, qui le rassura :

Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai à Raphael que si c'est nécessaire.

Mikael le remercia intérieurement.

A suivre.


End file.
